HIE! MY TORTOISES ATE THE LETTERS!
by evemiliana
Summary: After Ecuador finally agreed, Galapagos can write letters now! She really wants to meet everyone! so write to the adorable girl   rated for possible language and possible situations.
1. hola world!

H-Hola everyone! ^^

I am the Galapagos Islands! I'm right on the equator in the Pacific ocean ^^

Mi Papa Ecuador agreed that I could write letters so I can meet new people ^^ Since I'm a group of Islands it gets lonely over here…

So, about me! I'm 13 years old, and my human name is Isabel, so you can call me that if you'd like. I have two pet tortoises, Rosa and Nina. I also have an older brother named Quito! ^^ he's the best big brother ever!

I'm friends with Malvinas, who you might know as the Falkland Islands ^^ She's really nice!

I also have Tia Colombia and Tio Venezuela. Papa doesn't really get along with them much, but I like them just fine ^^

So, write to me please ^^ I'll try to answer back as soon as I can!

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaaand I made a new letter fanfiction with my OC Galapagos ^^ since "East and West" aren't getting any new letters ^^;;<strong>_

_**Quito is Ecuador's capital.**_

_**Oh! Galapagos is terrified of England, for various reasons. So anyone want to write as him to freak her out~? ^^**_

_**She's so adorable~~**_

_**Write to Galapagos~~**_


	2. Valencia 1

Hi!

You're the one with the turtles, aren't you? I remember you due to having  
>studied at a human boarding school (Don't ask what I was doing in there)...<br>Wait... That unit was about... Darwin, maybe?

I just wanted to tell you that I hated you for a while (I didn't enjoy  
>studying biology, sorry)<p>

But I'd like to know a bit more about you (don't say anything about those  
>damned birds... I mispelled their name in my test and I failed! España<br>grounded me! A month without firecrackers!)

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Hola! ^^ si, that's me, but I have tortoises ^^; They live on land while Turtles live at sea. D-Darwin? H-he was kind of creepy…

Y-You did? *eyes well up with tears* I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Don't hate me!

**She said she used to hate you, idiot. It doesn't mean she hates you anymore.**

r-really?

**Yes. *mumbles* idiot…**

Oh. Gracias Quito! ^^

Oh! Well, I'm considered a province of Ecuador ^^ who's mi Papa. I'm actually a group of 21 islands (18 are major and 3 are minor) but I'm the only personification of them. It's kind of weird ^^; and I have a whole bunch of other species besides my tortoises (who I'm named after ^^). I also have sea cucumbers, land iguanas, the Galapagos penguin, the Galapagos sea lion, and a lot more ^^ I'm situated at the exact perfect spot for a whole bunch of species!

A-Also, I-I'm terrified of Inglaterra…. B-but I get along fine with his Hermana Ireland! ^^

Just ask me if you want to know anything else!

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galapagos is very emotional, so she kind of freaked out when Valencia said she hated her for awhile ^^;<strong>_

_**I was surprised when I found out the Galapagos Islands has a species of penguin o_o **_


	3. Valencia 2

Islas Galápagos,

Ahhhhhhh... Sorry, in Spanish we just have one word "tortugas" for both of  
>them. We just add "de mar" for turtles and "de tierra" for your tortoises ^^'<p>

Well... I actually hated those birds...and Darwin ^^

Islands? I don't have any. Mi closests siblings have little islands, though.  
>Wow. That's a lot of species. Penguin? That must be so cool!<p>

Inglaterra? What did he do? He's (kind of) harmless... most of the time.

What about your weather?~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

It's fine ^^ Papa was telling me about that.

D-Darwin was creepy…

Si! Pinguinas! ^^ they're so adorable~~!

*shudder* b-back when h-he was a pirate, h-he would u-use me as a port t-to stop by w-when pillaging Spain's c-colonies, s-so I would s-see all of these dead bodies h-he would bring. A-And he also s-set me on fire once! I-I couldn't g-grow anything f-for years….

*sniff* w-well, since I'm right on the Equator, it gets really hot over here, though an ocean current keeps the water nice and cool, so it doesn't get TOO hot ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galapagos is really traumatized by England ^^;<strong>_


	4. Valencia 3

Islas Galápagos,

I never met him, just studied him (and failed. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a  
>bad student... Well, not too bad)<p>

Pingüinas? Wait... Is there any difference between pingüinas (female  
>penguins) and pingüinos (male penguins)?<p>

Yeah... A Inglaterra nunca le ha gustado España... [England has never liked  
>Spain]. But I know what being set on fire is. I never suffered it as a city,<br>but some of the cities in my region were burned some centuries ago. *shudder*  
>Anyway, if England does anything to you again, you can count on me ;)<p>

Nice weather, I see. But I can't complain about my Mediterranean temperatures

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

H-He was so creepy… h-he just kept on o-observing everything… h-his stare was creepy…

Well, the females are smaller than the males, but there isn't much difference besides that ^^

*shudder* H-He's so creepy… a-and I still have s-some of the burn m-marks….

Si! ^^ I really like the weather over here! Though when I go visit Malvinas I always feel so cold since she's near Argentina and Antarctica…

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands

* * *

><p><em><strong>She's one of the highest on my cuteness chart (next to Belize, Matagalpa, and Sutchi's version of Panama ^^)<strong>_


	5. Ecuador 1

Galapagitos~ ^^

It's tu papa! How are you querida?

So... who have you been talking to?

Love,

Ecuador

* * *

><p>Papa~^^<p>

I'm doing well! Rosa's been acting weird though ^^; I think it's because of that Penguin that keeps on taking her food…

Well, the only person I've been talking to is this person named "Valencia". I think she's one of España's regions, but I'm not sure ^^;

Te quiere Papa,

Isabel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecuador's here~^^ Isa is very happy ^^<strong>_


	6. Valencia 4

Islas Galápagos,

Well, it seems that it was worth it... I think...

Mmmm... I like penguins. There are some in my city, at least the last time I  
>checked (in a zoo, I mean xD)<p>

I still think he's cute. well, when he's sober ^^

Malvinas isn't...? Oh, right. I always mix Malvinas and Maldivas T-T

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I-I guess so… h-he was still creepy…

They're adorable!^^ But this one penguin keeps on taking Rosa's (one of my 2 pet tortoises) food…

H-he's just c-creepy to me…

Malvinas is also known as the Falkland Islands ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands

* * *

><p><em><strong>He does, actually! ^^ I drew a picture of him and uploaded it onto my deviantart account (evemiliana)<strong>_


	7. Valencia 5

Islas Galápagos,

He isnt creepy anymore. England, I mean.

Just get him his own food...

Love,

Vlc

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I-It's just really hard t-t get o-over what he did…

I tried! He just keeps on eating her food.

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	8. Valencia 6

Islas Galápagos,

I know it is difficult but I got over about those fires in my region and I  
>dont blame España anymore... I think. It was his king who "did" everything.<br>He had to oblige. The same with the Uk.

Vlc

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

T-that's the problem! H-he wasn't u-under any orders to do so! *tear stains on the paper*

G-Galapagos Islands

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galapagos doesn't like talking about England…<strong>_


	9. Valencia 7

Islas Galápagos,

Hhh... Has you ever been to my city? You'd love my zoos :3

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

n-no… Papa d-doesn't normally let m-me go anywhere without him…

Galapagos Islands

* * *

><p><em><strong>I see this XD<strong>_

_**And Ecuador is very overprotective of the Galapagos Islands ^^;**_


	10. Ecuador 2

Isabellita,

A penguin is taking her food? ...Why don't you put the food bowl inside so  
>that Rosa may eat in peace, and keep her body in really good shape?<p>

...One of dad's regions? O-Okay then. But, if she makes you upset over  
>anything, you tell me right away si?<p>

Te quiere hijita,

Ecuador

* * *

><p>Papa,<p>

…That's a good idea! You're so smart, Papa! ^^

Alright. I'll tell you.

Te quiere Papa,

Isabel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isa's so adorable~ X3<strong>_


	11. Valencia 8

Islas Galápagos,

Ah... I see...

Maybe... Have you ever been to Spain?

And, do you like firecrackers?

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I've been to the Mainland (South America) and I've been to Malvinas' house, but I've never even left the Americas.

Firecrackers? Papa was setting some off during a celebration once! They looked so pretty! ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ecuador's very protective and Galapagos never really wonders what it's like in other countries. So as such, she's never even left the Americas ^^;<strong>_


	12. Valencia 9

Islas Galápagos,

Oh, I understand you. I hardly ever travel. I get sick.

Yes, firecrackers. They're the prettiest thing on the Earth~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I don't really travel because Papa doesn't normally like for me to travel often unless he's with me ^^; He'll only ever let me travel to Malvinas' house by myself only because Malvinas will come over to pick me up ^^;

They really are pretty! ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	13. Valencia 10

Islas Galápagos,

Oooooooohhhhhhhh~ Your father must care a lot about you. España should learn  
>from him... Anyway, it sounds as if you weren't as free as you could be. I<br>mean, I can go wherever I want, so can the rest of my siblings (Spanish  
>regions)<p>

If your Dad ever comes to Spain, you will be welcome in my house, you know. ;)

I love firecrackers. I've send you some~

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I don't really like to leave without Papa anyway ^^;

Gracias! ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	14. Eastern Galapagos Island 1

Hola sissy,

IIt's me Eastern Gala!

Mr. Romano is helping me write you!

Say Hi, Romano!

(Hi.)

He's grouchy because he doesn't like me, but Mr. Spain said he had to, because  
>I can't spell yet! Mr. Romano is writing.<p>

So how have you been!

I have not seen you since I moved in with Mr. Spain!

With lots and loads of love,

-Gala and Lovino-

-Eastern Galapagos Island and Romano-

P.S. Mr. England is outside of my home, chanting. Saaaaaavvvvveeeee  
>mmmmmeeeeeee!<p>

P.P.S. I'm still shorter than all of our brothers and sisters, and I'm older  
>that some of them! -brawls-<p>

P.P.P.S. You will probably find tears on this letter. It was because I was  
>crying again. TT~TT<p>

* * *

><p>Gala~ ^^<p>

Ah, really? ^^

Hola Romano~

I'm still confused as to why you're at Spain's house ^^;

I've been good! ^^ You remember Rosa my pet tortoise? She was fighting with one of the penguins about food, but then Papa had the great idea to keep the food inside since Rosa normally stays inside with me anyway! ^^

Te quiere hermana~!

Galapagos Islands (Isabel)

P.S. E-England? *shaking* h-he's so c-creepy!

P.P.S. *blink* didn't you hear? For some reason the rest of them disappeared! They left me to personify everyone and it's hard! T_T

P.P.S. W-why were you crying Hermana?

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's fine ^^<strong>_

_**Galapagos is the only personification other than Eastern Galapagos because having about 21 different personifications for each island would've been hard to keep track of ^^;**_


	15. Valencia 11

Islas Galápagos,

De nada, you're a cute girl. You said you went to América. Do you know  
>Matagalpa? That little guy is as cute as you~<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

g-gracias! ^^

Well, I've only been to South America, since that's where Papa is. I don't really know Matagalpa ^^; The only central American country I've been to is Panama and that's because he's Papa's younger brother! Though it's kind of weird to call him "Tio" because he's about the same age as me ^^; So I just call him Panama.

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	16. Eastern Galapagos Island 2

Dear sissy,

Si, he's he's being a grump about it but I don't mind!

I am at Mr. Spain's house because I couldn't afford my own house anymore. :(

But, I'm good!

Meanie penguin, at least she has her food now! ^.^

Do you remember Bon-Bon my pet bunny? She has been having fun at Mr. Spain's  
>home! There's so many foods and animals I've never heard of before here! (Some<br>of it is spicy, ahhhhh!)

-Gala and Lovino-

-Eastern Galapagos Islands and Romano-

P.S. Y-yeah *shaking* He left though, after Mr. Spain yelled at him for  
>scaring me.<p>

P.P.S. That's horrible! I had no idea!

P.P.P.S. I was crying because I'm still smaller than every nation, island,  
>country, state, and province... :(<p>

* * *

><p>Gala,<p>

According to Papa, Romano's always a grump ^^;

Ah… I see…

Si! ^^ I still don't know why that penguin was taking her food considering Rosa is much bigger than him and could have easily sat on him ^^;

Really? Maybe I could visit sometime! ^^ that is… if Papa would let me ^^;

Te quiere,

Galapagos Islands (Isabel)

P.S. E-Egland's so scary! R-Remember when he set my land on fire? I-I couldn't grow anything for years!

P.P.S. Si… I don't know what happened to them!

P.P.P.S. Don't be sad about that! The best things come in smaller packages! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Galapagos doesn't like anyone to be sad. She's a sweetie ^^<strong>_


	17. Valencia 12

Galápagos,

I just call everyone by their country or region name. I think you've noticed  
>that I never wrote your name down. Or even mine (but that might be because I<br>dislike it. Anyways, nobody remembers it.)

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,'<p>

Si, I've noticed that. What is your human name anyway? I-I'm sorry if that's prying, b-but I'm just curious ^^;

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	18. Portsmouth 1

Dear Galapagos,

If i tell you who i am do you promise not to be scared? Because i won't hurt  
>you i promise! Hand on my heart and everything! My name is Portsmouth, one of<br>England's kids. Do you remember me? If not ask Falkland islands since they  
>remember me. I don't want to scare you i promise! I want to be friends!<p>

How are you? It must be nice and sunny where you are. Its windy where i am but  
>i don't mind because its fine weather for sailing! You should come sailing<br>with me one day!

Please don't be scared! I mean you no harm!

Bekki Kirkland

Portsmouth

P.S My brother Southampton may write to you later ;) He's nice too so don't be  
>scared of him!<p>

P.P.S i'm sending some rum for ya with this letter!

* * *

><p>P-Portsmouth,<p>

I-I kind of r-remember you…. B-but I-I c-can't r-really remember m-much….

…

W-Well, I just c-called Malvinas a-and she said you were okay, s-so I'll take your w-word for it…

I-I'm fine ^^ Papa said that he would visit soon!

It is sunny! ^^ though it stays cool because of the current that goes through~^^

Sailing? The only time I've ever been on a boat was when Papa first found me and he took me to his house for awhile. Other than that, I've never really been on a boat.

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands (Isabel)

P.S. A-alright…

P.P.S. …*blink* rum? What's that?

_Hiya Bekki! _

_It's mi, Marcela (AKA Falkland Islands). I'll be helping Isa with her letters to you since she's trying to get over her Anglophobia ^^; She might refer to me as Malvinas instead of Falkland because that's what mi hermano Argentina named me before Iggy got ahold of me. _

_Ooh! Ya gave her rum? You might need to ask Ecuador before you give her anything alcoholic ^^; She's only 13. She doesn't even know what alcohol is ^^;;_

_So how are you? What's everyone doing over there? I finally managed to get Antarctica to let Argentine Antartica visit his dad, who is my brother~^^ So… that makes me the kid's aunt! It was so heartwarming~ and then Antarctica got sick because of global warming ^^; hermano's going to need more ice…._

_Talk to you soon! ^^_

_Falkland Islands (Marcela)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola shadowraven45662~ ^^<strong>_

_**Galapagos doesn't really travel much because Ecuador (her Papa) is overprotective ^^; She also has no idea what alcohol is. ^^;;**_

_**Yay~^^ It's fun to write as Marcela because she's my age so I don't really have to hold back much with her personality ^^**_


	19. Portsmouth 2

Dear Isabel,

Well don't worry i didn't see you much. I was more involved in the chaos going  
>on the Falklands to get time to visit you.<p>

I'm glad she thinks so :) Please believe me when i say i am nothing like my  
>father (except the eyebrows unfortunately)<p>

Thats great! how is Ecuador? and Quito as well?

Sounds nice, maybe i'll come visit you for a holiday. Would you mind? I'd love  
>to see your tortoises!<p>

You've never been sailing since then? i shall have to change that! I will take  
>you sailing myself! I' sure you'll love it!<p>

I wish i was somewhere else right now... its raining AGAIN...

Love

Bekki Kirkland

Portsmouth,

P.S great! He's nice i promise!

P.P.S O.O try it! I'm sure you'll like it! but don't drink too much kay or  
>you'll feel ill! Drink in moderation, mix it with something to make it less<br>potent. It goes well with cola!

Hiya Marcela!

Long time no see! Its good you're helping her. Although she has every reason  
>to be scared of my dad i think. What with how he treated you and all that...<p>

Well umm... ive given her instructions on how to drink it without getting too  
>drunk and im sure she'll be fine. Whatever Ecuador doesn't know cant hurt him<br>right?

Sounds pretty crazy over there for you! Things have been normal really. Its  
>rained a lot so we're all stuck inside. Brighton's teaching his pet seagull<br>how to sing the periodic table, Dover's playing with his ships, Isle of  
>Wight's swearing (should 3 year olds know the f-word?) and Southampton and me<br>are trying to keep everyone from killing one another. The usual.

See ya soon!

Bekki Kirkland

Portsmouth

* * *

><p>Bekki,<p>

I-I only really talked to England much in t-the 1500's and t-the 1800's w-when Darwin w-was here…

Alright! ^^

Papa's doing well! ^^ and Quito's okay too, I think. He's such a good big brother! ^^ um… I forgot, is "Idiot" a term of endearment? ^^; because Quito seems to call me that a lot…

I wouldn't mind ^^ Maybe I can show you Nina and Rosa~^^ They're my pet tortoises! I also have penguins, but none of them are my pets ^^;

Alright ^^

It's raining? How much does it rain over there? I've never been to Europe, so I don't know ^^;

Sinceramente,

Isabel

P.S. a-alright…. Should I ask Papa to open the bottle first?

_Bekki~_

_Well, he DID kind of set her land on fire… and use her as a way to attack Spanish colonies… and Darwin kind of creeped her out… ^^;_

_Well, she kind of asks Ecuador's permission for everything, so that might not be the best idea ^^; also, the drinking age for Ecuador is about 18, and she doesn't like breaking rules ^^;;_

_Yeah ^^; and no… I don't think 3 year olds should know the f-word…_

_Talk to you soon!_

_Marcela_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcela sort of acts like the person to keep Isa out of trouble when Ecuador isn't there because Isa's so innocent that she sometimes doesn't know certain things ^^; <strong>_

_**And Quito's kind of resentful to Galapagos because Ecuador normally spends more time with her than with him. Though Ecuador's completely oblivious to that fact ^^; Galapagos understands how he feels, but she sort of has trouble recognizing when he's insulting her… It's kind of sad, really.**_


	20. Valencia 13

Islas Galápagos,

My human name is something that I'd rather forget... Sorry ^^'

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

o-oh… I-I'm sorry…  
>Galapagos Islands<p> 


	21. Eastern Galapagos Island 3

Isabel,

Si, he is! But he is nice if you get under the grumpiness!

Si, I wonder why she didn't...

Si! Maybe I can get Papa Spain to convince him!

I've started calling him Papa Spain since I've gotten so used to living with  
>him!<p>

Lots and lots and loads of love,

East Gala and Romano

P.S. Si! I was scared too! He set some of mine on fire. -starts to cry- a-and  
>he-he killed s-some of m-my anima-animals<p>

P.P.P.S. Si. But I feel left out when others can reach the cabinets, and I  
>need a chair...<p>

* * *

><p>Gala,<p>

Oh! I see ^^

Because Rosa's just nice like that! ^^

Maybe! ^^ But you know how stubborn Papa can be…

Ah, I see ^^

Te quiere,

Galapagos Islands (Isabel)

P.S. d-don't c-cry!

P.P.S. Well, think about this! Normally, people who are shorter can run faster! ^^


	22. Portsmouth 3

Dear Isabel,

I see, well don't worry I'm much nicer than him ^^ Although I wish dad would be  
>a little more careful with other countries...<p>

I'm glad to hear it. umm well it depends on who says it to you i guess. Quito  
>means it as a term of endearment :) Like my brother Southamton does when he<br>says it to me.

AWWW! that sounds soooo cute!

It rains a lot in England, a lot. you should come to Europe one day! Come and  
>see my city!<p>

Love and Hugs

Bekki

P.S NO! DON'T ASK HIM!

Marcela,

Yea... he's a lot better now i promise! and Darwin is long gone.

Ahahha... I guess I'm in trouble then V.V

They shouldn't... and it's my fault as well...

Love and Hugs

Bekki

* * *

><p>Bekki,<p>

You are? Yay! ^^

Okay! ^^ I'm glad that was cleared up! ^^

Really? ^^

Maybe I will! ^^ I hope Papa will take me to a world meeting soon…

Sinceramente,

Isabel

P.S. o-okay!

_Bekki~^^_

_Oh, I know! I have to go visit the grump sometimes. It's just that that stuff sort of traumatized Isa ^^;_

_Yep, ya kinda are ^^; sorry sis._

_Why? Did you curse in front of them?_

_Talk to you soon!_

_Marcela_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si~^^ Galapagos is on my chart of cutest characters~^^ and yes… I have a chart XD<strong>_


	23. Valencia 14

Galápagos,

No te preocupes [Don't worry]. Names are only names...

By the way, have you been answering a lot of letters? :3

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Alright…

Well, I have 3 people who are writing to me (not including mi Papa). Is that a lot? *blinks*

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	24. Eastern Galapagos Island 4

Isabel,

Yes. Isn't it right Romano?

Romano: Your almost as bad as my brother!

He didn't get any sleep...

Yes, Rosa is super nice! Remember she let me ride her!

I hope so. I miss you a bunch! But if your papa says no maybe Papa Spain will  
>let me visit you!<p>

Loads and lots more love,

East Gala and Romano~

P.S. I-I stopped, nut I-I can't get the image out o-of my head...

P.P.P.S. **gasps** Si!

* * *

><p>Gala and Romano,<p>

Ah, getting sleep is a very important thing! ^^;

Si! ^^ She's a very nice tortoise!

Maybe! It's been so long since I've seen you! I miss you so much!

Te quiere,

Isabel

P.S. *shudder*

P.P.S. exactly! ^^


	25. Valencia 15

Islas Galápagos,

It's a lot. You see, nobody is writing to me. You win! :D

(Yeah, that might be because I'm not accepting letters, but it doesn't matter)

Do I know those people?

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

*blink*

Well, there's Portsmouth (one of E-England's kids), Eastern Galapagos Island (mi Hermana! :D), and you ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	26. Portsmouth 4

Isa (you don't mind if i call you that do you?)

Yup! although some of my siblings aren't as nice so you have to be careful  
>kay? especially with the northern ones. But us down south are awesome ;)<p>

If you do come to a world meeting maybe you'll see me! ;) which would be nice!  
>You can meet my brothers and sisters too! (just the nice ones mind)<p>

Love and Hugs

Bekki

Marcela,

At least you don't live in the same country as him ^^ and at least you don't  
>have to deal with my Uncles Scotland, Wales and !<p>

Ohhh noo... please no i think i'm going to take a holiday...

Yeah.. i was drunk at the time...

Love and Hugs

Bekki

* * *

><p>Bekki,<p>

Sure! You can call me that! ^^

o-okay…

yay! That would be so great! ^^

sinceramente,

Isa

_Bekki,_

_Yeah, I can handle Wales and Northern Ireland, but Scotland yells too much for my taste ^^; no offense, but I think I might go insane if I lived there._

_Maybe that's best ^^;_

_Ah, I get it._

_Talk to you soon!_

_Marcela_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malvinas doesn't consider England her dad, but she has taken to calling some of Iggy's kids her siblings, if only just so she doesn't feel left out ^^;<strong>_


	27. Valencia 16

Islas Galápagos,

I don't know any of those three... I mean... two (of course I know myself xD)  
>I hope they're being nice to you.<p>

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Si! They're being nice to me ^^

Sinceramente,  
>Galapagos Islands<p> 


	28. Portsmouth 5

Isa,

Yay! Its sucha cute name! You can call me Pompey if ya like, thats what most  
>people call me ^^<p>

You'd like my brother Brighton a lot. And Southampton as well.

Yeah i really wanna see you!

Love and hugs!

Bekki/Pompey

Marcela,

Yeah, it makes me glad i live down south! We're all a little insane in  
>england, must be the eyebrows ^^<p>

Yeah, i think i'll go see cousin Malta for a while.

I'm an alcoholic i'm afraid ;)

Love and Hugs

Bekki

* * *

><p>Pompey,<p>

Gracias! ^^ I like your name too!

Really? What are they like?

So do I! ^^

Sinceramente,

Isa

_Bekki,_

_Maybe ^^; Though things aren't exactly "normal" in South America either ^^;; just yesterday Peru tried to strangle Chile. Again ^^; and then the Sandwich Islands ticked me off =_= so I MIGHT'VE let a wild dog loose on him ^^;_

_That might be the best thing right now ^^;_

_So are a lot of countries ^^;_

_Talk to ya soon!_

_Marcela_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It is a BAD idea to tick off Malvinas. Especially when she's on her "time of the month" ^^; oh poor Sandwich Islands…<strong>_


	29. Eastern Galapagos Island 5

Isabel,

Si!

That was very fun.

I really hope Papa Spain can get him to say yes.

Loves,

East Gala and Romano~

* * *

><p>Gala and Romano,<p>

I hope Spain can get him to say yes too! ^^

Sinceramente,

Isabel


	30. Portsmouth 6

Isa,

Well, Brighton is very carefree and happy. He likes playing on his beach and  
>he's good with people, being a tourist city and all. Southampton is a little<br>quieter, more sensible. But he's got a great sense of humour^^

By the way Brighton's pet seagull just laid eggs (we only just discovered its  
>a girl) would you like one? you can have your own pet seagull!<p>

Love and Hugs

Pompey

Marcela,

O.O Peru and Chile? Will they ever learn to get along? Haha sandwich  
>islands... what an idiot. He's one of the last colonies we've got and he's a<br>complete idiot. good for you!

Definitely.

By the way. Dad said you're not to talk to Argentina. Personally i don't care  
>whether you do or not its your choice. Dad just threatened to take my alcohol<br>if i didn't tell you ^^

Ja, but i can outdrink Prussia so thats all that matters ^^

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p>Pompey,<p>

Wow, really? They seem nice ^^

Really? ^^ That would be great!

Sinceramente,

Isa

_Bekki,_

_Well, at least it's better than when Chile and Argentina fight. Or more, Chile fights and Argentina flirts with him ^^; Chile's such a tsundere._

_*sigh* he's such a pain. _

_Pfft, again? =_= Iggy really needs to learn that there's no way in hell I'm going to stop talking to mi hermano. Unless he wants to "accidentally" have his eyebrows and hair shaven off. Again. For the 5__th__ time. And maybe I'll throw in him being locked in a room with France for the hell of it. *thinking of the possibilities*_

_Good for you! ^^_

_Talk to ya soon!_

_Marcela_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep ^^; Marcela is VERY vengeful if you tick her off. As seen with her latest letter.<strong>_


	31. Valencia 17

Islas Galápagos,

I'm glad they are. How's your day been?

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

My day's been good! Portsmouth said that she would send me one of the eggs her seagull laid ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	32. Valencia 18

Galápagos,

I'm glad :3

What's a "seagull"? I think I should learn more English ._.

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Nye~^^

A seagull is a type of bird! ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	33. Portsmouth 7

Isa,

^^ well you'll get to meet them soon! I'm coming to visit ya! As soon as i fix  
>the hole in me ship that is... i kind of...er dropped my cutlass last time i<br>sailed in her and sank my own boat hehe ^^||

I'll bring one out for you! They'll be so cute when they hatch!

Love and Hugs

Excited!Pompey

Marcela,

They sound just like dad, he's a complete tsundere. So are some of my northern  
>brothers as well.<p>

I know, i think he's just being overly protective. Like i said i don't mind  
>either way. i know not to get on your bad side, i've done so before so i've<br>learned my lesson!

If you do throw him in a locked room with France make sure there is a video  
>camera in there as well! (for blackmail ^^)<p>

I'm going to visit Isa with my brothers and sisters, do you think Ecuador will  
>mind?<p>

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p>Pompey,<p>

Really? *eyesparkle* no one other than Papa and Miss Ireland really visit me! ^^

…what's a cutlass?

Aw~^^

Sinceramente,

Isa

_Bekki_

_Exactly. Chile is probably on the same level of tsundere as Iggy._

_I wish he wouldn't =.= He tries to control my life even when he hardly visits me. That gives me jurisdiction to visit Argentina whenever I please. *sigh* guess I'll be going with the lock-in-closet-tied-up-with-drunk-Bad-Touch-Trio option this time._

_Will do!_

_Well, I would ask Ecuador first ^^; That country is overprotective like you wouldn't believe! The only reason why I'M even allowed to visit Isa is because I convinced him that she needed friends her own age and… species. Seriously, before me, her only friends were her tortoises._

_Talk to ya soon!_

_Marcela_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcela can be very scary ^^; <strong>_

_**Nya~! That would be awesome!**_


	34. Portsmouth 8

Isa,

Well now you're getting a visit from the south coast ^^ there's 6 of us in  
>total. Me, Southampton,Brighton, Bristol, Dover and Isle of Wight. And i've<br>fixed my boat so we're all set to go!

Um.. its like a very old fashioned kind of sword i used back when i was a  
>pirate. I carry it around with me just in case i get attacked.<p>

Love

Pompey

Marcela,

Woah, thats very tsundere.

Haha that promises to be fun! I can't think of anything worse than those three

Yay!~

Seriously? wow he's over protective! I've asked him and he says its ok so long  
>as we're careful.<p>

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p>Pompey,<p>

Yay! ^^

Ah, I get it.

Sinceramente,

Isa

_Bekki,_

_Very tsundere indeed *nod nod*_

_Hehehe…. And hermano said he would help! Now if only _I can get Sandwich Islands to shut up…. *evil grin* time to ask Antarctica for a favor~

_Alright. That's good ^^ But I can understand why he's so protective of her. She's a really sweet girl and I can think of quite a few people who would take advantage of her and her innocence… *glares at McDonald Island*_

_Talk to ya soon!_

_Marcela_

* * *

><p><em><strong>But only if she's pissed off ^^;<strong>_

_**I still can't get over that there's an Island called "McDonald Island" XD at first I thought that McDonalds finally bought an island! XD**_


	35. Valencia 19

Galápagos,

Oh, I asked España (who phoned me yesterday) and told me what is that. ¡Una

gaviota! I live by the sea, so there are a lot of them in my house. They're a

bit annoying... noisy!

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

They are noisy, I guess… ^^; but I think that they look adorable! ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos


	36. Valencia 20

Galápagos,

Well, only one is not noisy. Dozens of them are. Yeah, they're really cute.

Unless you have a car. Car owners don't like them... obviously.

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

They're adorable~! ^^ I don't have a car. So I guess I'll be fine ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	37. Portsmouth 9

Isa,

We'll be there in a couple of days so be ready kay?

Yea, i'm not very careful with it, usually i end up sinking boats with it...

See you soon!

Pompey

Marcela,

haha, while your at it could you get my brother Brighton to shut up as well?

if i have to deal with him ranting about how he misses his boyfriend i swear i

am gonna kill him.

I know, but don't worry i'll keep my sibling's in check!

Love

Bekki

* * *

><p>Pompey,<p>

Okay! ^^ I'll get some guest houses ready!

Ah… okay ^^;

Sinceramente,

Isa

_Bekki,_

_I'll see what I can do… Boyfriend? Who's his boyfriend?_

_Okay! Good. _

_Talk to ya soon!_

_Marcela_


	38. Valencia 21

Islas Galápagos,

Hahaha, does it mean that you usually need your father to give you a lift? Or

maybe you use public transport...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I normally just stay at home or go to the beach ^^; I don't like going into cities that often. Since I don't have any actual indigenous people (all of them Moved from Papa's country or from Europe) I get sick easily from pollution or global warming…

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	39. Portsmouth 10

* a large boat docks on the island and 6 kids make their way onshore*

Dover: This sucks theres nothing here

Portsmouth: shut it! *whacks him* behave yourself!

Southampton: did you take your meds this morning Dover?

Dover: yea

Isle of Wight: this is gonna be so exciting!

Brighton: I LIKE TOTALLY KNOW RIGHT! ITS GONNA BE LIKE THE MOST FANTABULOUS

ADVENTURE EVER!

Bristol: Bekki why don't you write Isa a letter to warn her we're on our way

kay?

Isa,

We're here! Wow its so sunny! I love it already!

Where are you? i can't wait to see you!

Excited!Pompey

Also Southampton, Brighton (and seagull), Bristol, Dover and Isle of Wight

Marcela,

thanks!

Oh Blackpool. (technically its incest but no one wants to be the one to break

it to them, and they're so cute together anyways!)

We're at Isa's house now!

Love

BEkki

* * *

><p>Galapagos: *peers out onto the beach and sees Portsmouth and her siblings**holding a baby Turtle, who is Nina* yay! They're here! ^^<p>

Malvinas: *smiles* it's good to see the family again.

Galapagos: *blinks* I thought you didn't consider I-Inglaterra your dad.

Malvinas: it's…complicated.

Galapagos: *shrugs* *goes up to Portsmouth* hola! I'm Galapagos ^^ *smiles cutely* I'm guessing you're Pompey?

Malvinas: *goes up to everyone with Galapagos* Hiya everyone! ^^ I came to help Isa set up to guest houses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: Galapagos is probably one of the cutest people you'll ever meet. With her adorable braids and such ^^<strong>_


	40. Valencia 22

Galápagos,

The pollution thing sucks. My city is quite polluted. I hate it, but I can't

help it. It makes me feel bad...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I see… I get really sick when I'm near pollution…

Sinceramente,

Galapagos Islands


	41. Portsmouth 11

Portsmouth: Yep! i'm Pompey!

*she smiles and gestures to her siblings, firstly to a tall boy with blonde

hair which falls over one eye*

Pompey: This is Southampton my big brother! But he prefers to be called

So'ton!

Southamton: Hello!

Pompey: *points to a boy with a brown sunhat and a seagull on one shoulder*

This is Brighton!

Brighton: And this is my seagull Albion!

Pompey: *points to a girl in a grey apron* this is Bristol!

and *points to a little boy in a purple jacket* this is Dover! and finally

*points to the youngest toddler with blonde plaits* This is Isle of Wight!

Bristol: pleasure to meet you.

Dover ...

Isle of Wight: Its f**king great to see you!

Pompey: ISLE OF WIGHT DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE! i'm sorry, anyways is there

anything we can do to help you all?

* * *

><p>Galapagos: *smiles happily* It's nice to meet you all! *notices Brighton's seagull* oh! ^^ *goes to look at the seagull*<p>

Malvinas: *glares at Isle of Wright**creepy purple aura* you use that language with her again and YOU'LL be the one getting used as a punching bag instead of Sandwich Islands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, not even 5 minutes at Malvinas has ALREADY shown her creepy revenge side ^^;;<strong>_


	42. Portsmouth 12

Pompey: i'm so sorry Malvinas. Isle of Wight has a foul mouth you'll have to

excuse her she has no idea what she's saying.

Isle of Wight: yes i fu-

*Pompey covers isle of wight's mouth*

Pompey: just ignore her.

Brighton: You like my seagull? Aint he like the total cutest thing you've like

ever seen?

Albion: *makes seagull noises*

Brighton: he says you can stroke him if ya like, just don't take off his like

scarf kay?

So'ton: It seems like Brighton's made a friend already.

Bristol: and that bird of his too.

Dover: ...

* * *

><p>Malvinas: *eyes Isle of Wight warily* just make sure she doesn't talk like that in front of Isa… anyway… The guest houses are ready, so you can just settle in if you'd like.<p>

Galapagos: *eye sparkle* he's so adorable~! ^^ *strokes his head*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crazy indeed ^^;;<strong>_


	43. Portsmouth 13

Pompey: Right then lets go!

*the group follow galapagos and malvinas over to the guest houses*

Bristol: they look nice!

So'ton: they look very different to our house back home, clean for a start.

*glares at Brighton but he doesn't notice*

Brighton: I'm glad you like him! Oh! i almost forgot this is for you! Keep it

warm kay?

*he holds out a seagull egg to galapagos*

Dover: it defies all logic how that bird can lay an egg when we all thought it

was male...

*others look shocked*

Isle of wight: He spoke!He actually fu- i mean spoke!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: gracias! ^^ *takes the seagull egg and hugs it gently* nye~ ^^<p>

*a very large tortoise is sitting on the sand with a small one on her back*

Galapagos: Rosa~! Nina~! ^^

Malvinas: ^^;


	44. Portsmouth 14

Portsmouth: *notices tortoises* CUUUTE!

So'ton: aww aren't they sweet!

Brighton: Cute! But Albion you're like totally cute too don't like get jealous

kay?

Dover:...

Isle of Wight: I want one!

Bristol: No way, we don't need another animal in the house.

* * *

><p>Nina: *looks at Portsmouth* *makes an adorable noise* ^^<p>

Malvinas: do you want me to feed them, Isa?

Galapagos: sip or favor! I want to keep this egg warm! ^^ *hugging the egg*


	45. Valencia 23

Galapagos,

Mmmm... *erases "Islas Galápagos" from the "have to kidnap to come in

Fallas"'s list*

Pity, you won't be able to come to my city in a while...

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

Nya~~! Portsmouth and some of her siblings came over to visit ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos


	46. Portsmouth 15

Southampton: Do you have anywhere in your house you can keep it warm? The egg

can live by the slove so long as it doesn't accidentally get cooked or

anything. It would be better than just hugging it.

Brighton: Yeah good idea

Isle of Wight: Can i help feed them? Please Please Pleeease?

* * *

><p>Malvinas: That IS a better idea, Isa.<p>

Galapagos: hm…. Okay ^^ I can leave the egg by the window near the sun ^^

Nina: *head perks up when she hears about feeding* *adorable look*


	47. Antártica 1

Dear Idiot,

This is the first time I sent a letter myself. I...um...h-how are you?

So, I need to speak a very important matter with you, b-but...I doubt you

could help.

Sincerely,

Antártica

* * *

><p>Hola Javiera! ^^<p>

I'm actually doing really well! One of Portsmouth's siblings gave me a seagull egg! ^^

*blink* okay. What do you need to talk to me about?

Sinceramente.

Isabel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola :D<strong>_


	48. Valencia 24

Galápagos,

Portsmouth? Where... Who's that?

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

She's one of I-Inglaterra's kids.

Sinceramente,

Galapagos


	49. Antártica 2

Dear Annoying Idiot,

I don't know who that is, so I don't care.

What do you do when you're being juggled between two people? If I was older, I

might have a choice...but since I'm just some kid...*annoyed* where I live

depends on two idiots I call parents.

If I live with Chile...that means more sibling...blah! I don't think I could

stand anymore!

Sincerely,

Antártica

Javiera,

She's I-Inglaterra's child, but she's really nice! ^^

Well… I don't really know what that's like since I only have Papa, but maybe you could tell Chile and Antarctica how you feel? Papa says that the most important thing for a parent is to make sure their children are happy ^^

Sinceramente,

Isabel


	50. Portsmouth 16

Pompey: Cute!

Southampton: That will work, since its warmer here than it is in england.

Dover: *looks down at tortoises* Cute...

Isle of Wight: *strokes Nina very gently* she's adorable! You're so lucky Isa!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: *giggles happily* ^^<p>

Nina: ^^

Rosa: *moving very slowly*


	51. Valencia 25

Galápagos,

Weren't you scared from Inglaterra?

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

s-si… I-I am… b-but Portsmouth is really nice! ^^ and so are her siblings! They're almost NOTHING like him!

Sinceramente,

Galapagos


	52. Portsmouth 17

Pompey: *sudden realisation* Oh yeah! I brought a present for ya!

*rummages in her pocket*

Bristol: Is it alcoholic?

Southampton: it had better not be!

Pompey: No! Its not! Here! *hands over a box of chocolates to Galapagos*

They're called rum truffles but theres no alcohol in them at all i promise!

Isle of Wight: *shiney eyes* Tortoises! CUUUUUUUTEEEEEE!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: *eyesparkle* g-gracias! ^^<p>

Nina: ^^

Malvinas: *smiles*


	53. Valencia 26

Galápagos,

Well, regions aren't like their nation. Not always... Look at me! *smiles* I'm

not like España.

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

That's right ^^

Galapagos


	54. Barbados 1

Isabel,

Hello! ^_^

My name is Barbados, but you can call me Belle!

Isn't it close to your name?

So anyway, I am a small Caribbean Island, with a population of about 280,00

people!

So, I really want to meet Rosa and Nina, they seem cute! They might get along

with Jane! She's my tortoise!

Heh~ So what do you look like, I've never met you before.

Loves,

Belle

* * *

><p>Belle,<p>

Hola! ^^

Si, it IS close to my name ^^

I can't really remember how many people I have, but I don't have an indigenous population like almost everyone else does.

You have a tortoise too? That's really cool! And I think they would get along. Nina is very friendly and so is Rosa! ^^

Well, a lot of people say I have tan skin, which is probably from being out in the sun a lot. I'm short, and thin (since Papa can pick me up easily and put me on his shoulder ^^) and I have black hair (which I like to keep in little braids) and green eyes! ^^ I'm normally wearing an orange sundress.

How about you? ^^

Sinceramente,

Isabel


	55. Eastern Galapagos Island 6

Izzy,

Can you tell Portsmouth something for me?

Please ask her to tell this to England:

DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK PAPA EVER AGAIN! BECAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL BE VERY ANGRY

AND NEVER FORGIVE YOU! PAPA IS 3,000 TIME BETTER THAN YOU COULD EVER BE

EYEBROWS! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOUR MEAN! AND DON'T EVER OUCH MY SISTERS LAND

EVER AGAIN! OR MINE!

Sorry about that sis...

By the way, how old are you now? I-I'm sorry...I forgot. I just turned 10 a

while ago.

Loves and a message to Meanie Eyebrows,

~East Gala

* * *

><p>Gala,<p>

u-um, I don't think I could tell her that. I-I can't really yell at people…

I'm about… 13! ^^

Happy birthday~! ^^

Sinceramente,

Isa


	56. Portsmouth 18

Pompey: I'm glad you like them, i hope they taste good. We had another box

but...

Brighton: I was hungry okay? Don't get at me!

Bristol: Brighton sat on them and then ate them all...

Isle of Wight: Fu- (mouth is covered by dover) idiot is Brighton...

Southampton: Shall we go inside then? We should really put our bags away.

* * *

><p>Galapagos: that's fine ^^ *hugs Pompey* gracias!<p>

Malvinas: *nods a bit at Dover* (thank you.) that's a good idea, Southhampton.

Galapagos: oh! I'll help! ^^ *picks up one of the bags with some difficulty*


	57. Portsmouth 19

Portsmouth: aww its nothing! i'm just happy to see you!

Bristol: *takes the bags from glapagos* here i'll carry those, don't risk

breaking our back or the egg with all of pompey's stuff...

Portsmouth: And what is wrong with my stuff?

Southampton: you pack too much?

Brighton: not true! actually i asked if i could borrow her case for some of my

clothes. I like, didn't have enough room in mine.

Isle of Wight: how much clothing did you bring?

Brighton: enough! I like need to look fabulous right?

Portsmouth: oh dear lord...

* * *

><p>Galapagos: ^^;; *hugs the egg*<p>

Malvinas:…*facepalm*


	58. Eastern Galapagos Island 7

Izzy,

Okay, you don't have too ^_^

Yay, that's how old I guessed you were!

Thanks a ton!

Oh, I'm learning to write, so I'm sorry if it's a bit sloppy. Romano said I

needed to practice, so I thought what better way that to practice writing to

my sister!

LoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLoveLove,

~East Gala

A.K.A.

~Eagan

* * *

><p>Eagan,<p>

Nya~! 13~!

It's fine. Actually, I think you're writing pretty well! ^^ I'm so proud of you~!

Con amor,

Isa


	59. Barbados 2

Isabel,

Thats pretty cool!

Yeah, Jane is very nice, she was even nice to Russia!

I have tan skin too. My dad says I'm tall for my age, but I'm the same size as

Alaska. Have you met Alaska? Anyway, I have dark brown hair that's in a

ponytail most of the time, and blue eyes. People say I look like Hungary.

You've probably never met her, but Ecuador talks about her a lot, so you may

have heard her name here and there. I'm usually wearing a long blue dress with

purple and green flowers on it. Heh~

Loves,

Belle

* * *

><p>Belle,<p>

Gracias! ^^

Wow, really? I've never met Russia before (I've never been out of South America) but I've heard he's really scary!

No… I haven't met Alaska…

Wow, you sound pretty! ^^

Sinceramente,

Isabel


	60. Portsmouth 20

Brighton: BUT I LIKE TOTALLY HAVE TO LOOK FABULOUS AND YOU GUYS KNOW IT!

Albion: *squarks with approval*

Brighton: SEE? ALBION AGREES!

Pompey: The bird's opinion doesn't count Brighton...

Bristol *holding bags* Shut up all of you and help me with these!

Isle of Wight: *to Galapagos* when we get to the house i can make some more

chocolate for you if you like? and i can show you my little friend too! Bt

he's sleeping right now so it will have to be later kay?

Dover:...

Southampton: I'm sorry Malvinas, my brother and Poland have a lot in common if

you haven't already guessed...

* * *

><p>Galapagos: Okay! ^^<p>

Malvinas: I see… ^^;


	61. Portsmouth 21

Pompey: are those the houses *points ahead* they look so cute!

Southampton: i don't want to have to carry these bags to much further...

* * *

><p>Galapagos: si! ^^ gracias!<p> 


	62. Portsmouth 22

*The group arrive at the houses*

Brighton: This is like totally cute! I love these houses!

*Isle of Wight is nowhere in sight*

Pompey: hey where did Isle of Wight go?

*looks around*

Southampton: Oh great she's run off again

Dover: The tortoises have gone too...

Bristol: oh great thats all we need!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: *immediately stats freaking out* R-Rosa? N-Nina? W-where are they! *starts crying*<p>

Malvinas: *facepalm* dear God…


	63. Portsmouth 23

Pompey: *puts her arm round Galapagos* Shhh don't worry most likely the

tortoises and Isle of Wight are together. She may not look it but Isle of

Wight is very strong and she's good with animals too.

Southampton: Pompey's right don't worry Isa we'll find them. *looks at

Brighton* You know what to do.

Brighton: Right! Albion! *seagull flaps its wings* you search the island from

the air! they can't have gone far!

Dover:...

Bristol: Why am i related to these fools?

* * *

><p>Galapagos:*starts to calm down a bit*<p>

Malvinas: ^^;


	64. Portsmouth 24

Pompey: So you know the islands best Isa, where do you think they may have

gone?

Brighton: Albion will find them i'm sure!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: hm… *thinking* well, Rosa's really big so she wouldn't have gone far…<p>

Malvinas:…


	65. Portsmouth 25

Brighton: hey look ! *points upward* Albion's back i think he's found them!

Southampton: Right then! follow that bird!

Bristol: i'm staying right here!

Dover: No . you're . not. *starts dragging Bristol along*

Pompey: c'mon guys lets go find them!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: r-right! *follows Albion*<p>

Malvinas: *follows Galapagos*


	66. Portsmouth 26

*Everyone follows Albion into a small shady clearing where Isle of Wight and

Rosa and Nina are sitting. Isle of Wight is asleep*

Pompey: THERE SHE IS!

Southampton: She's asleep!

*Albion lands on Brighton's shoulder*

Brighton: Nice one pal!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: *immediately brightens* Rosa! Nina! *runs up to them and hugs Rosa*<p>

Nina: *makes a small sleepy sound* ^^

Malvinas: *smiles a bit*


	67. Portsmouth 27

Pompey: *Runs up to Isle of Wight* You little! urgh why'd you run off like

that you had me so worried! *hugs her*

Isle of Wight: F-off

Dover: she's fine.

Brighton: all thanks to Albion hahaha!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: nye~! ^^<p>

Malvinas: ^^;;


	68. Valencia 27

Galápagos,

How are you doing?

I bet your day has been way better than mine ^^'

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I'm doing good~! ^^

Huh? What happened?

Sinceramente,

Galapagos


	69. Valencia 28

Galápagos,

Well, I'm glad.

There were some... protests in my plaza that ended with some fights... It hurt

a bit ^^' And I don't like all those damned TV cameras in my city!

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

That's horrible! D:

Sinceramente,

Galapagos


	70. Portsmouth 28

Pompey: *turns to Galapagos* I'm so sorry about that, Isle of Wight has a

habit of disappearing like that. I hope you weren't too worried about Rosa and

Nina!

Isle of Wight: F*** that i didn't run off sis!

Southampton: Will you stop swearing!

Bristol: *to Malvinas* I think it would probably be best if we were to leave

for now, it seems we've caused more than enough trouble i'm so sorry.

*scowls at the others*

* * *

><p>Galapagos: nye… *hugs Isle of Wight*<p>

Malvinas: um…


	71. Portsmouth 29

Isle of Wight: What! Why are you hugging me?

Brighton: *whacks isle of wight* shush!

Southampton: At least everything is back to normal now.

Bristol: *To Pompey* lets go, this has been so embarassing!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: I like to hug people ^^<p>

Malvinas: ^^;;

Galapagos: *looks at Bristol* you're leaving?


	72. Valencia 29

Galápagos,

Yeah, I know. But these things happen to everybody, right?

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I-I don't remember having anything like that, b-but I think something like that happened to Papa… *tear stains on the paper* I-I'm so sorry that happened to you!

Sinceramente,

G-Galapagos


	73. Valencia 30

Galápagos,

¡No llores! (Don't cry!) Everything's all right now. You're fine, your dad is

fine, I'm fine... So don't cry and smile :)

Love,

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

*sniff* o-okay….

Sinceramente,

Galapagos


	74. Portsmouth 30

Pompey: *Looks at Bristol* Uwah! Emmy we just got here! You can't wanna leave

now!

Bristol: But we've caused enough trouble! Especially you! *glares at Isle of

Wight*

Isle of Wight: *Now letting Galapagos hug her* Uwah! but then i won't be able

to see big sis Isa and the tortoises!

Pompey: i vote we're staying all those in favour say AY!

Brighton, Southampton, Isle of Wight and Dover: AY!

Bristol: ...

* * *

><p>Galapagos: nye~! She called me big sis~~! ^^ *very happy*<p>

Malvinas: ^^


	75. Valencia 31

Galápagos,

Smile, little one. Smile!

Valencia :D

* * *

><p>Valencia.<p>

Nye~! I feel better now! ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos


	76. Portsmouth 31

Isle of Wight: I WANNA STAY WITH BIG SIS ISA EMMY DON'T BE MEAN!

Pompey: Bristol you're outvoted we're staying ^^

Southampton: Well then Isle of Wight you must behave yourself. That means no

swearing at all! and no running off!

Isle of Wight: *looks up at Isa* i'm sorry big sis Isa, i won't do it again!

*hugs*

* * *

><p>Galapagos: nye~! ^^ *hugs Isle of Wight back* it's okay! ^^<p>

Malvinas: She's very cute ^^


	77. Valencia 32

Galápagos,

I'm glad you're better now.

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I don't think I could be sad for long ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos


	78. Valencia 33

Galápagos,

That's good. That means that you're like your grandfather.

Valencia

* * *

><p>Valencia,<p>

I guess so ^^

Sinceramente,

Galapagos


	79. Portsmouth 32

Isle of Wight: *hugs Isa tightly* not leaving not leaving not leaving. I won't

say bad words!

Southampton: good girl. *to Malvinas* if she swears you have my permission to

ht her*

Bristol: Uwah!

Pompey: *to galapagos* the two of you look so sweet together can i take a

photo?

Dover: ... *clings onto Brighton*

Brighton: *looks down* hmm? hey whats up little one?

* * *

><p>Galapagos: *laughs* *hugs Isle of Wight back* nye~! ^^<p>

Malvinas: *nods* got it.

Galapagos: *blinks* sure! ^^


	80. Greenland 1

Hello Galapagos!

I hope you don't mind if I call you Isabel later on, Galapagos is a really

long name...

well anyway, Hi I'm Greenland, but you can call me Krystal if you want. It's

cool that your family lets you write letters, my big brother never really let

me talk to anyone till i was way older, he's a little over protective.

so is it fun living on a tropical island? its always cold and snowy over here!

Sincerely,

Greenland :)

* * *

><p>Krystal,<p>

Hola! ^^

It's fine! ^^ I like it when people call me by my human name. My other name sounds too professional…

Papa is really overprotective ^^;; I've never left South America. I've only been to Malvinas, Venezuela, and Panama. But I don't mind. I've lived by myself for so long, so I like that I have someone to take care of me ^^

It is! ^^ It's really warm since I'm at the equator, but there are different ocean currents that make my place cool ^^ Maybe you can come over sometime?

Sinceramente,

Isabel

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola :D<strong>_


	81. Portsmouth 33

Pompey: *pulling out camera* right everyone get in close kay!

*others gather round Isa and Isle of Wight*

Pompey: SAY CHEESE!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: ^^ *smiles*<p>

Malvinas: *smiles*


	82. Portsmouth 34

*camera flashes*

Pompey: it looks fantastic!

Brighton: I wanna see!

*passing camera round to everyone*

Isle of Wight: Yay! ^^

Southampton: Looks nice

Dover: ...

* * *

><p>Galapagos: it looks really really nice! ^^<p>

Malvinas : ^^


	83. Portsmouth 35

Pompey: Thats great now we'll have something to remember this trip by!

Southampton: we'll get copies of it for you guys as well!

Brighton: Can we go play with the tortoises now?

Isle of Wight: YEA tortoises! ^^

* * *

><p>Galapagos: okay! ^^ *runs over to Rosa* Rosa~! ^^<p>

Rosa: *tilts her head to the side*

Nina: ny~! ^^

Malvinas: *smiles* it looks like Isa is really happy about having company over.


	84. Portsmouth 36

Southampton: It does, doesn't she get many visitors then?

*Brighton, Dover and Isle of Wight join Isa with the tortoises*

Pompey: CUUUTE! *starts taking pictures*

Bristol: i guess they are kinda cute tortoises...

* * *

><p>Malvinas: Not really. Other than Ecuador and Ireland, I'm the only one that really visits her. Ecuador is a REALLY overprotective father ^^;;<p>

Galapagos: nye~! They're so~~ cute! ^^ *hugs Nina*


	85. Portsmouth 37

Isle of Wight: CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE! *Hugs Rosa*

Dover: ... *stroking Nina gently*

Brighton: Isa you're so lucky to have them they're adorable!

Southampton: *to Malvinas* Thats a shame, we must be her first visitors in a

long time. But i can understand why Ecuador would be overprotective. These

Island's are really nice.

* * *

><p>Galapagos: nye~! Gracias! ^^ I have some other Tortoises. You can bring them home if you want ^^<p>

Malvinas: si. *nods* also, Galapagos suffers from a form of post-traumatic stress disorder, I guess. Physically, she's 13 years old. But she has the mindset of a 10 year old. It's because that when she was younger, she would see things that no little child should have to see. *sighs* I guess that's why she's so terrified of England… And since she doesn't have an indigeonous population, she's affected by pollution more than anything.


	86. Portsmouth 38

Isle of Wight: *shiny eyes and excited, cute little anime girl style* UWAHHH!

I WANT ONE! POMPEY ! CAN WE HAVE ONE!

Pompey: *suprised* seriously? We can have one?

Bristol: Oh god...

Southampton: *to Malvinas* Thats awful, i hate to think what dad did to her.

He was pretty brutal back in the old days sometimes. Especially during the

empire. I understand.

* * *

><p>Galapagos: *smiles* si! One of my other tortoises laid eggs and they'll be hatching soon! ^^<p>

Malvinas: *nods* I'm amazed that she's managed to get past the phase she had where she was terrified to even leave the house. At that time she still lived with Ecuador instead of on her own islands, so he would constantly stay home just so she wouldn't be by herself.


	87. England 1

'Ello love,

I see Ecuador finally allowed you to write. Do tell him hello for me.

How have things been? I've been stuck in world meetings for a while now so I

haven't had any spare moments to write anyone.

Love,

Arthur Kirkland

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>H-Hola I-Inglaterra…<p>

S-Si, P-Papa let me w-write letters…. I-I've been okay… *gulp*

P-PLEASE DON'T BURN ME AGAIN! *tear marks*

Terrified!Galapagos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why hello~! Thank you for writing as Iggy XD As adorable as Galapagos is, It's too fun to mentally scar her… hehe, I'm a sadist ^^;;<strong>_

_**Okay… the burning comment…**_

_**Galapagos is terrified of England because he would use her as a resting stop when he would raid the Spanish colonies. So she would see a LOT of bloody gold. And then he burned her. He literally burned her. She couldn't grow anything for years because her islands were basically reduced to ash at that point.**_

_**Yeah. It was that bad…**_


	88. Portsmouth 39

Southampton: *To Malvinas* Thats awful, i'm glad she's got her confidence

back now. She's such a sweet girl, i'm so glad she's happier now. I feel

guilty that it was our dad who scared her so much.

Brighton: WE ARE TOTALLY HAVING A TORTOISE BABY! ALL THOSE IN FAVOUR SAY AYE!

Isle of Wight and Dover: AYE!

Pompey: If Southampton says its ok, and Malvinas as well.

Bristol: Why on earth do we need a tortoise egg?

* * *

><p>Malvinas: *sighs* Don't feel guilty about it. She knows that it wasn't your fault.<p>

Galapagos: *giggles* ^^ *hugs Nina*


	89. Portsmouth 40

Pompey: *to southampton and malvinas* You don't have a problem with us having

a baby tortoise do you So'ton?, Malvinas?

Southampton: I don't see why not if you promise to look after it.

Isle of Wight: YAAAAAY! *hugs rosa, then nina and finally clings onto Isa

again*

Brighton: Albion just got a new bff!

Albion: Squawk!

Bristol: Whatever.

Dover: Dont be so gloomy sis...

* * *

><p>Malvinas: *shrugs* It's fine with me. They're Isa's tortoises.<p>

Galapagos: yay~! ^^ *hugs Isle of Wight*

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG IN REPLYING~! DX<strong>_


	90. Portsmouth 41

Isle of Wight: Thank you so much Isa! You're the bestest big sister ever!

Portsmouth: Eh? i thought i was!

Southampton: ouch... you got rejected Pompey...

Dover: *walks over and clings to Isa, moe eyes* Please can i have a hug as

well big sis Isa?

* * *

><p>Malvinas: ^^;; and yet Isa has the mentality of a 10 year old… *sweatdrop*<p>

Galapagos: *smiles happily* okay~! *hugs Dover*


	91. Portsmouth 42

Portsmouth: *to Malvinas* Well Isle of Wight's only three so i guess she's

still a big sister to her.

Dover: *hugging Isa* Thank you you're the best.

Southampton: This is so cute!

Brighton: *still with baby tortoise* I'm gonna name our new tortoise Pippa is

that okay guys?

Isle of Wight: YAY! BABY TORTOISE!

* * *

><p>Malvinas: I guess so ^^; Isa's used to being the little sibling, so she must really like being the big sister for once.<p>

Galapagos: ^^ that sounds like a good name!


	92. Portsmouth 43

Brighton: *To Galapagos* You think so? Great!

Portsmouth: Thats good to hear. * To Malvinas* We will have o be going soon

since we have paperwork to do. *sighs* holidays can't last forever.

Isle of Wight: I don't wanna go!

* * *

><p>Galapagos: aw, you're leaving? *looks sad*<p>

Malvinas: well, you're right about that… You will continue writing to her though, right?


	93. England 2

Oh... I do apologize. Burning you wasn't the smartest move I ever made.

I'm glad to hear you've been fine. Aside from the constant rain, I've been

alright as well.

Honestly, why is everyone I write to fearful of me or completely

disrespectful?

I'm not that scary am I?

~Arthur Kirkland

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p>I-It's okay, I-I guess…<p>

s-si, I've been o-okay. P-Papa said t-that he might t-take me to a w-world meeting.

*feels guilty* N-No… you're n-not that scary, I guess…

s-sinceramente,

G-Galapagos (Isabel Ramirez)

* * *

><p><em>Oh jeez… looks like I'm going to have to do the same thing I did when Portsmouth wrote to me except it'll take longer because it's you.<em>

_This is the Falkland Islands (I still prefer being called Islas Malvinas =_=). In order to make sure Galapagos isn't as scared, I will be writing a letter with her. Although it'll take longer than it did with Portsmouth because you're the root of Isabel's trauma._

_Before I go on any further, I'm setting up some rules when you talk to Isabel._

_-no cursing._

_-no sexual themes_

_-don't make her feel bad =_= the girl has the mentality of a10 year old._

…_Really? I can think of two people right now in this continent who like you. Belize and Guyana. Belize looks up to you. Literally. He's very short. And he calls you Mama._

_Guyana's fine with you. That's more than you can say with a lot of your other former charges._

_Speaking of which, why can't I go live with my big brother Argentina again? You hardly ever visit me anyway. =_=_

_Sincerely,_

_Islas Malvinas/Falkland Islands_

_Marcela Perez_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Falkland Islands is sort of like a big sister to Galapagos, and doesn't really like Iggy, even though he owns her XD<strong>_

_**And no, you do not have to follow the rules Malvinas set up. **_


	94. Portsmouth 44

Portsmouth: Of course i will! And i can guarentee this lot will chip in from

time to time!

Isle of Wight: *hugs Isa* Miss ya big sis Isa! I'll make sure Pompey writes to

you!

Southampton: Goodbye little sis Isa.

Brighton: Thanks so much for the tortoise! She's adorable!

Bristol: Goodbye Isa, see you again sometime.

Dover: *hugs Isa* bye! Miss you!

* * *

><p>Malvinas: *smiles happily*<p>

Galapagos: bye~! ^^


	95. England 3

Why I NEVER!

You have some bloody nerve, Marcela!

In case you've forgotten, I own you. Your rules mean nothing.

Anyway, I remember Belize. I wish he'd stop calling me his mother, Francis is

getting too much amusement out of that.

Glad about Guyana as well.

You and Argentina are not going to live together again. I allowed that once

and learned my lesson.

I hardly ever visit because I'm busy you twit! Unlike Alfred and Francis, I

don't feel the need to shirk work to visit someone who doesn't even want my

company anyway. (You've made THAT fairly clear love.)

Isabel, I look forward to seeing you at the Meeting if Ecuador actually takes

you.

I haven't seen any of you recently and I think it'll be fun to reconnect.

I swear I'm not going to burn you again or anything like that.

I'm not a pirate anymore and it would ungentlemanly to harm a girl. Anyone

really, but particularly a girl.

~Arthur Kirkland

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

* * *

><p><em>Why yes, I DO have nerve, old man~<em>

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. But if I find out you've been saying anything inappropriate to Isabel, Ecuador will have your head. You're lucky I haven't told him that you're writing to Isa. The man's scary when he's mad._

_And you don't OWN me. I would be my own country if you weren't such a jerk *rolls eyes*I wouldn't even be writing to you if it wasn't for the fact that Isabel's still terrified of you. _

_The poor kid doesn't understand that it's embarrassing. To him, you kind of ARE his mother figure. And Spain is his father figure *tries to keep from laughing* now I see why Francia gets so much amusement out of that XD_

_What? Argentina's my brother, and I can't even live with him? You're such a jerk! You had no right to claim me anyway!_

_And maybe I just want someone to talk to? You never really made it easy to like you…_

_Sincerely,_

_Falkland Islands/Islas Malvinas_

_Marcela Perez_

* * *

><p>I-Inglaterra,<p>

H-Hopefully Papa takes me with him. C-Can you tell Miss Ireland I-I said Hi? S-She visits me sometimes ^^

A-Alright….

s-sinceramente,

G-galapagos (Isabel Ramirez)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcela is NOT amused XD <strong>_

_**But her calling England an old man is XDD**_


	96. Portsmouth 45

Dear Isa,

Kya! We made it back home alright! Back in rainy old England again mores the

pity, i'd rather have stayed out there with you where it was so sunny...but

paperwork is calling me and i have a navy section to manage. We all miss you

though.

Southampton says hello! Brighton says that Pippa the tortoise is doing great,

he's bought her a little house with all the conditions she needs and we feed

her lots. I hope she doesn't get fat! Dover and Bristol both say hello and

Isle of Wight is sending you some of her best chocolate as a thank you gift!

She made it herself!

Anyways, hope you're well and say hello to Malvinas for us! (Although Dad

keeps telling me we should be calling her "Falkland Islands" not that i care

either way mind...)

Love and Hugs!

Pompey

* * *

><p>Pompey~! ^^<p>

I miss you guys too! It's so weird to not have visitors…

Yay! I'm glad Pippa is doing well. And thank Isle of Wight for the chocolate for me! ^^

Don't worry, I will ^^ Malvinas has actually been helping me write to E-England for me, though she always seems a bit annoyed after she writes to him ^^;;

Sinceramente,

Isa


	97. England 4

I told her for you Isabel and she says "Hi" in return.

As for you Marcela, I am NOT an old man! Any of the other nations your brother

knows tend to run even older than I.

I'm not afraid of Ecuador. He and I have reached something of an

understanding. Yes, I'm afraid I DO own you.

In any case, your bloody rules don't apply to me.

*Murderous glare* If you just agreed with the frog...

I did have right. Something YOU will never understand.

It's easier to like me if you aren't so arrogant and rude.

Good day.

~Arthur Kirkland

* * *

><p>M-Mister E-England,<p>

g-gracias ^^

s-sinceramente,

G-Galapagos (Isabel Ramirez)

* * *

><p><em>Dear tsundere jerk,<em>

_Yes, you're an old man. And Ignacio (Argentina) is normally too busy fighting with Brazil or flirting with Chile to bother talking with you old people in Europe. _

_That's because you haven't harmed Galapagos since the 1500's. Trust me, if you as much as said a bad word to her now, he would rip you to shreds._

_Well Mr. "I've managed to piss off half of the world" It's that kind of attitude that makes sure that you have few friends =_=_

_Why yes, I DID agree with Francia. At least he VISITS his former charges/ his daughter. French Guiana is always bragging that the person that takes care of her visits often. Seriously, you rarely even visit GUYANA. Since she was pretty much your model charge way back when, I would expect you to visit her =_= _

_And there you go with that "high and mighty" attitude again. Dios, it's almost as if you WANT the world to hate you =_=_

_Uh, no. You're just naturally a jerk. And enough with the "gentlemanly" act. You're not a gentleman. A gentleman doesn't use a poor five year old island as a stopway to raid Spain's gold and then BURN. HER. ALIVE. Or take another island away from her older brother, for that matter. _

_Sincerely,_

_Islas Malvinas/Falkland Islands_

_Marcela Perez_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcela is pissed ^^;; I apologize for this<strong>_


	98. Portsmouth 46

Dear Isa,

Aww, we'll come back and visit at sometime i promise! But it won't be for as

while since we've got lots to do. Brighton and Isle of Wight have got tourists

to manage, Southampton's got cruise ships to run, Bristol's making machinery,

Dover's got ferries and i've got a new load of navy recruits to yell at!

I've thanked her for you, she says that she's happy you like it! And Pippa's

living at Brighton's house with his Seagull Albion now, the two are very

friendly!

Dad's writing to you? No wonder Falkl-Malvinas is so annoyed all the time.

Love and Hugs

Pompey

Malvinas,

I hear Dad's writing to Isa, you need me to keep him in check? Make sure he

doesn't say anything too nasty to her? I'd be willing to help :D

Oh, but if its not too much trouble could you pass on a message to him from

me? tell him to GET HIS LAZY ASS DOWN TO THE SOUTH COAST AND COME AND VISIT

HIS KIDS FROM TIME TO TIME!

Thanks :D

Love and Hugs

Pompey

P.S Dad keeps telling me i should call you Falkland Islands, what would you

prefer me to call you?

* * *

><p>Pompey,<p>

Bwa… okay. I guess I should maybe talk to my tortoises more ^^ I don't really manufacture anything, and tourists only come to certain islands. I'm not that good in giving people tours anyway ^^;;

S-Si… E-England's writing to me…

Sinceramente,

Isa

* * *

><p><em>Pompey,<em>

_Well, he hasn't said anything bad to her yet. Isa's just still really scared of him. But if he does say anything bad to her, I might just take you up on your offer._

_*evil smirk* with pleasure~~_

_Sinceramente,_

_Marcela_

_P.S. Well, you can just call me by my human name Marcela. Tell Iggy that naming me after a man if offensive to me, please. I like my other name better._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malvinas is very unamused at being named after a man XD<strong>_


	99. Portsmouth 47

Dear Isa,

Hmm, well if you ever wanted to you could always come and visit us! I know it

means coming to England but he rarely visits us anyways so you'd be perfectly

safe from him!

Hmm, well if he ever starts getting mean just tell him that theres a group of

his ex-pirate cities who are more than willing to hurt him if he hurts you.

Love and Hugs

Pompey

Marcela,

Well i can understand why she'd be scared, and i'm ready if you need me to get him! I've got my old cat-o-ninetails around somewhere i could always use haha.

Marcela is a very pretty name so i will call you that :D plus Falkland islands

is such a mouthful, screw dad.

Thanks for passing on my message! Please tell me what he says in reply!

Sincerely

Pompey

* * *

><p>Pompey,<p>

I-I don't think P-Papa would like it i-if I w-went to a different country b-by myself…

O-Okay…

Sinceramente,

Isa

* * *

><p><em>Pompey,<em>

_Good~^^_

_I have no problem with that~_

_No problem. I'll tell ya!_

_Marcela_


End file.
